All Mine
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: Midoriya selalu mendapatkan segalanya. Namun kali ini, Katsuki tidak peduli, karena Todoroki Shouto hanya miliknya seorang. Tidak Midoriya, atau siapapun akan mendapatkannya. / BakuTodo.


Melihatnya pertama kali, jujur saja, dia hampir dibuat gila.

Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, tak ada yang lepas dari pandangannya.

Untuk sebagian orang mungkin terlihat aneh, tapi menurutnya, tak ada yang lebih sempurna dari surai _bicolor_ dengan putih pada sisi kanan dan merah pada sisi kirinya.

Ah, bahkan bekas luka di wajahnya pun tidak mengurangi karismanya sama sekali.

Todoroki Shouto telah _menghancurkan_ seorang Bakugou Katsuki kali pertama mereka bertemu.

・

「 **All Mine** 」

「 **Bakugou Katsuki x Todoroki Shouto** 」

「 **Rated T+** 」

・

BRAK!

Pintu ruang tunggu terbuka paksa dengan kekuatan tendangan seorang Bakugou Katsuki―yang kini berdiri di depan pintu, terlihat sedikit terperanjat begitu sepasang netra _crimson_ itu tertuju pada sosok teruna dengan dua warna rambut yang berbeda.

"Ha?"

Sadar akan kehadiran si hanbun, Katsuki mendaratkan kakinya dan menunjuk tidak sopan pada satu-satunya orang di dalam ruang tunggu.

"Oi, kenapa kau disini?! Ini ruang tunggu…dua? Sialan!"

Todoroki Shouto tidak terlihat begitu terperangah dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Katsuki, malah, teruna dengan _quirk_ api dan es itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang interlokutor―membuat garis kesabaran Katsuki yang tipis turun sampai ke bawah. Bagaimana tidak kesal, jika orang yang di ajak bicara malah mengabaikannya seolah dia tidak ada.

"Memang aku yang salah ruangan, sih, tapi sikap macam apa yang kau perlihatkan itu, heh!?"

Shouto tidak bergeming, sementara Katsuki mulai mendekat.

"Oi, oi, oi…" Telapak tangan Katsuki sudah berada di atas meja, tepat di depan mata Shouto; Katsuki mengaktifkan quirknya, membuat percikan api. "Kau lihat kemana, _hanbun yaro_!?"

Sepertinya itu berhasil membuat Shouto membuka mulut.

Dan Katsuki menyesalinya―tidak, Katsuki tersulut api emosi. Karena lagi-lagi…

"Midoriya juga bilang begitu."

…si brengsek _Deku_ yang harus diperhatikan oleh Shouto.

・

・

・

Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, atau lebih tepatnya _disadari_. Katsuki tidak ingin repot-repot mencari tahu alasan dan awal mula dari obsesinya pada Shouto. Awalnya, ia mengira itu adalah sisi ambisius dan gengsi―dimana ia melihat Shouto sebagai seorang yang berdiri di garis yang sama dengannya, seorang ekual―pada dirinya yang begitu ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia, Bakugou Katsuki, lebih kuat dan lebih hebat daripada seorang Midoriya Izuku.

Namun, dugaannya salah.

Ketika melihat betapa dekatnya Shouto dengan Izuku di kelas, Katsuki merasa panas. Tidak hanya dengan Izuku, dengan yang lain pun―seperti Iida, misalnya, mereka berdua terlihat cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini, Katsuki merasa kesal dan panas. _Apa bagusnya si pecundang itu dibanding aku?_

 _Aku lebih kuat daripada si brengsek Deku._

 _Aku lebih hebat daripada si kacamata._

 _Hei, bajingan setengah-setengah._

 _Lihat aku!_

"―Kalau begitu, kami duluan. Sampai jumpa besok, Todoroki- _kun_." Vokal lembut Izuku terdengar, diikuti dengan milik Iida dan Ochaco.

Katsuki berada di koridor, tepat di belakang sosok Shouto, yang tengah menganggukkan kepala singkat sebagai balasan dari salam yang diberikan teman-temannya.

 _Lihat aku._

Sebelum sosok yang menjadi obsesinya itu melangkah pergi, Katsuki menangkap pergelangan tangan Shouto―menggenggamnya erat, membuat Shouto menoleh, mengerjapkan manik _heterochromia_ nya.

"Bakugou?"

"...Kemari."

・

・

・

Koridor UA High School sangat sepi sore itu, kebanyakan siswa sudah berlalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing, hanya tersisa beberapa dari ratusan siswa, Katsuki dan Shouto termasuk kedalamnya.

Pertanyaan singkat _'Kau membawaku kemana?'_ dari Shouto tak digubris oleh Katsuki.

Yang ia tahu, ia sudah berada di antara dinding koridor dan tubuh Katsuki.

"Apa bagusnya si brengsek Deku dimatamu?"

Shouto tidak mengerti.

"Menurutmu aku tidak pantas untuk kau lihat, hm?"

Ah― _mungkin_ , Shouto berpikir, _mungkin ada hubungannya dengan festival waktu itu._

"Bakugou, sudah kubilang―"

"Selalu si kutu buku sialan yang kau perhatikan. Sepayah apapun selalu mendapat atensimu. Kau―membuatku muak, Todoroki Shouto!"

Dan keduanya membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih atmosfer yang berada di antara mereka.

"Kau hanya serius ketika dengan si brengsek itu, huh?"

"...Tidak," Shouto menjawab seadanya, yang kemudian membuat Katsuki memperlihatkan seringai lebarnya.

"Oh? Kalau begitu, kita lihat apakah kau jujur atau tidak."

"Bakugou, kita tidak boleh memakai― _ummph_!"

Maksud yang ditangkap Shouto dari _serius_ adalah _bertarung._ Bukan _ini._ Bukan bibir Katsuki yang menempel pada bibirnya, menerobos masuk tanpa izin, dengan kedua telapak tangan berada di pinggulnya.

Katsuki _mungkin_ tidak mengimplikasikan pada pertarungan mereka sejak awal.

Shouto enggan mengakui, namun ia merasakannya. _Rivalry_ yang menawarkan sensasi kenyamanan dan gairah tiap kali menyadari keberadaan Katsuki; melihatnya berlatih, mendengar kata-kata vulgar dan kasar yang terucap bebas dari mulutnya, dan tatapan setajam pemangsa yang menandai mangsanya. Shouto tidak bisa menyebutnya sebagai persaingan. Tidak, karena jika bersama dengan Katsuki, rasanya seolah Shouto akan tenggelam dalam segala hal mengenai Katsuki- dan itulah alasan dibalik Shouto yang selalu mencoba tidak terlalu memperhatikan Katsuki.

" _Teme_ , lawan aku, brengsek!"

Bahkan disaat kedua bibir mereka bertemu pun, Shouto masih enggan untuk melawannya. Apa Katsuki terlihat begitu lemahnya di mata anak pahlawan Endeavor itu? Katsuki menggeram melihat Shouto yang hanya menatapnya dengan netranya yang sedikit sayu, wajah memerah dan bibir lembutnya yang basah. Si keparat setengah-setengah itu, masih saja terlihat begitu manis dan menggoda- membuat sang pemilik quirk ledakan itu kesal sekaligus bersemangat.

Dan sebelum Katsuki bertindak lebih lanjut, sepasang lengan sudah melingkar di leher Katsuki, bibir lembut yang tadi dicicipnya kembali dirasanya.

Oh, Katsuki tidak akan melepas Shouto. Tidak akan pernah.

・

・

・

"Bakugou."

"Apa?"

"Midoriya adalah temanku."

"Tch! Sekali lagi kudengar nama si kutu buku―"

"―Yang pernah menciumku hanya kau saja, Bakugou."

"Bodoh, tidak akan ada yang menciummu selain aku. Hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya, mengerti?"

". . .Tentu."

"Hah!? Jawab yang benar, _hanbun yaro_!"

"Itu berarti... berlaku padamu juga, kan, Bakugou?"

"Tch."

Midoriya selalu berada di depannya, padahal sedari dulu, dia yang selalu mengejar Katsuki. Seolah dunia berotasi pada Midoriya, segalanya tersorot pada _teman_ masa kecilnya itu.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak akan Midoriya, atau siapapun dapatkan.

"Aku masih bisa berteman dengan Midoriya dan Iida?"

"...Terserah."

Tidak masalah, karena Katsuki sudah meninggalkan tanda di leher jenjang _kekasih_ nya.

Dengan begitu, semua orang akan menyadari―bahwa pemuda itu hanyalah miliknya seorang.

 **Todoroki Shouto hanya milik Bakugou Katsuki seorang.**


End file.
